emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7830 (19th May 2017)
Plot DC Croker interrogates Dan about Josh's attack. Dan maintains his innocence but DC Croker claims Josh has identified him as his attacker. Eric inquires about the latest on Dan. He doubts Dan's guilt. Jacob questions if Dan will be sent to prison although states Josh had it coming. Eric suspects David and Jacob were behind the assault, but they both deny it. Chrissie reports her car stinks but Debbie states it'll be gone soon. At the Police Station, Dan continues to protest that he didn't beat Josh up as he doesn't have the guts. DC Croker confronts Dan about the bag with tape and a crowbar inside. Kerry is less than pleased when PC Swirling turns up to search Dale Head. Matt is uncomfortable with Charity's behaviour around him. Victoria hides when she spots Chrissie entering the pub. Rebecca shows Chrissie the bag of prawns she found underneath the passenger seat. Chrissie asks Charity where Victoria is, Charity pretends she doesn't know but when Chrissie throws the stinking bags of prawns behind the bar, Victoria makes a noise and is forced to stand up. She explains everything was Zak's fault. Rebecca confronts Debbie about the prawns and questions why she did it. Debbie admits she's fed up with Chrissie looking down on her and Rebecca sees the funny side. Lisa, unaware of what really happened yesterday, decides to pamper Zak until Chrissie and Victoria barge in and confront Zak. The police find Dan's bag with the crowbar in it. Tracy appears as the police leave and assures Kerry that Dan won't be locked up but Kerry worries Dan may actually be guilty. DC Croker charges Dan with assault. Zak explains he didn't know what vegan meant. Chrissie informs Zak and Lisa that she plans to sue but Lisa reminds her it wasn't that long ago that her son drove an uninsured car into their pig sty. After Lisa pushes Chrissie out of Wishing Well Cottage, Zak admits to furious Lisa that he also ran over Alfie. Carly tells Charity that she has no chance with Matt. Tracy rushes into the pub and informs Eric and David that Dan has been charged. Whilst David is at the bar, Eric notices something is up with Tracy, and she admits she was the one who attacked Josh. Chrissie orders Lachlan to keep his distance from Belle. Eric demands to know what possessed Tracy to attack Josh. Tracy explains she hoped to get Josh to confess on tape. She plays the tape of the confrontation and states she though Josh was going to attack her. Rebecca proposes to Debbie that they go into business together using the Whites' high end cars. Debbie is unsure but agrees. Tracy informs Eric that Josh scared her so she lashed out. Eric is glad that Josh got what he deserved and insists if Dan hadn't been a coward and stuck to his statement then none of this would've happened. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *DC Croker - Simon Naylor *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden, reception and guests lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,090,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes